Happy Holidays, Love Mark and Callie
by markandcallieforever
Summary: Mark and Callie through the holiday season, growing closer to each other every step of the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters. They belong to Shonda Rhimes. **

Happy Holidays, Love _Mark & Callie _

Callie was sitting in the Resident lounge when Mark Sloan walked in. Over the past couple of months they have created a friendship. Addison was gone, and both of them were missing their red-headed best friend. It wasn't surprising when people started to notice Mark and Callie walking the halls together, sitting together at lunch, and just enjoying each other's company.

Christmas was slowly coming up and Callie was terrified of going back to Miami for Christmas. After her annulment from George, her family had basically given her the cold shoulder. Much to Callie's surprise, three months later her father showed up at her front door. He came to her with forgiveness and welcomed her with open arms. Although her relationship with her father was reinstated, Callie had yet to confront the rest of her family. And now, in 2 weeks she would be on a plane, preparing herself for the blowup that is waiting to happen.

Callie was jolted out of her thoughts when Mark cleared his throat, "What are you doing for Christmas?" he asked taking a seat next to her on the maroon couch.

Callie looked at him in confusion, she had told him all about her trip back to Miami for Christmas "I'm going home for Christmas remember?" Mark nodded.

"Oh yeah, I guess I just forgot" Callie eyed him curiously.

The truth is, Mark was really trying to forget that Callie wasn't going to be around for the holidays. The woman that he had been spending his days with would be gone. He never really had anywhere to go during the Christmas time. He usually spend the holidays downing a bottle of scotch and watching _What A Wonderful Life_. When he was younger his parents were never home for Christmas. They would be at balls, galas, Christmas parties that allowed absolutely no children. He spend Christmas Eve with the usual nanny of the month and never looked forward to what the next morning would bring. After meeting the Shepherds, his Christmases changed, hanging out with his second family. But this year, Derek and Meredith were off to vacation in Europe for the holidays.

"What are you going to do?" Callie asked, catching the look of sadness that washed over his face.

Mark shrugged and answered. "Nothing much" Callie looked at him with sympathy.

"Well, you could come with me to Miami" she said shyly. She really needed someone by her side, to block from the fireballs that were ready to be thrown. Who better than her best friend?

Mark started to declined but Callie beat him "Pleeeaaase, I'm gonna need someone who can protect from the wrath that is Alejandra Torres, please Mark" Callie pleaded giving him the puppy dogs that no man could ever say no to.

Obviously giving up, Mark sighed "Fine, I'll come"

Callie grinned and clapped her hands jumping up and down, she happily kissed Mark on the cheek and quickly exited the lounge.

_This is going to be an Interesting Holiday Season. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. They belong to Shonda Rhimes**

Chapter 2

2 weeks later, Mark and Callie were on their way to Sea Tack International Airport. Mark could tell just by the way Callie was fidgeting in her seat that she was nervous.

He reached over, grabbed her hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "Everything is gonna be okay Cal" She smiled and nodded.

"I know, it's just I have missed them so much and I feel like everything will be different, like they will look at me as a failure." she said sadly.

Mark hooked an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him "You could never be a failure, O'Malley failed, you didn't, stop putting so much unnecessary drama on your shoulders. "

Callie giggled and looked up at him, " I guess your right"

"I'm always right" Mark said cockily. Callie just rolled her eyes.

They reached the airport an hour before their flight departed, they breezed past check-in and security, and found themselves sitting in their seats listen to the Flight attendants going through the safety precautions.

8 hours later, Callie and Mark were waiting outside for their luggage. Once they got it, they set off. Stand right outside the entrance Callie recognized her family's driver that had been working for them for years.

The man smiled at spotting Callie and pulled her into a big bear hug, lifting her off her feet.

Callie giggled and said "Hi James! how are you?"

James set her down and said "I'm great Ms. Callie, and how are you? we sure have missed you around here" Callie smiled.

"I'm good, just excited to be home" James nodded and led them towards the limo that he had brought to pick them up.

Callie turned to Mark when she heard him whistle in astonishment, "I know, its a lot, but my Dad really insists on doing these kinds of things." Mark nodded and helped James load their things into the car.

Mark looked out the window as they pulled in front of a large Beige Mansion that he was sure had its own zip code. James opened the door for them to exit and started loading their things into the house.

Callie's father came out of the house to greet them. He pulled Callie into a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"How are you mija?" He asked not acknowledging the man next to him.

"I'm good daddy, its good to be home, Oh dad, this is my friend Mark Sloan, he is a plastic surgeon at the hospital" she gestured toward Mark.

Carlos Torres shook the man's hand and examined him carefully _Perhaps this man will be good enough for my Calliope this time_.

"Its very nice to meet you Mr. Torres, I've heard a lot about you." Carlos smiled and said.

"Please, call me Carlos, we are glad you could join us for Christmas." Callie smiled at the conversation between both men. Her dad rarely approved of any man she brought around her family, even if they were just friends.

Carlos turned to Callie and said "Mija you and your friend will be in the two bedrooms on the second floor, you obviously will have your old room, and Mark can have the Silver Room." Callie nodded and led Mark inside.

On her way to the stairs Callie was stopped by the sight of her mother. Alejandra Torres just stood in awe of her daughter. Each woman stared intently at each other, no words needing to be said. Finally Callie raced up the hall and hugged her mother with all the feelings she had been feeling.

Alejandra was almost thrown to the floor by her daughter's hug, but steadied herself and smiled embracing her child, "Its nice to see you mija, I have missed you dearly"

Two women came apart and held each other at arm's length, "I missed you so much too mami, it's good to be home" They hugged once again and giggled.

Alejandra turned to Mark and said "I'm sorry where are my manners, I am Alejandra Torres, Callie's mother, and you are? she questioned eyeing the man in front of her.

"Oh i'm sorry, I'm Mark Sloan a friend of Callie's" He turned and smiled at Callie answering her mother.

"He's staying with us for Christmas Mami." Callie's mother nodded and left them to freshen up.

Callie and Mark walked up a large staircase that wrapped around to a large hallway. Each side of the hallway were covered in family pictures. Many of Callie, her father was obviously proud of his little girl. But there were also pictures of people that Mark could only guess were her brothers.

When they reached a double-doored with the name _Callie _on it, he knew that was hers. She went ahead of him and opened the doors.

The room was huge, much bigger than her apartment in Seattle. All the walls covered in posters in what could only be called goth. In the middle of the room was huge king sized bed that was delicately decorated to fit Callie's exact taste.

Callie watched Mark take in the sight of her childhood bedroom.

She turned toward him and said, "Its a little much isn't it?" she said while looking around at her bedroom.

He nodded and said "Its definitely better than the basement" She narrowed her eyes at him and punched him on the shoulder. He winced when her first made contact with his shoulder.

"Ow woman! no hitting!" he demanded as Callie slapped him on the arm this time.

"Well, your room is across the hall" she said pointing the room labeled _Silver_

He nodded and said, "I'll let you get settled, come by when you are ready" He made his way to the room across the hall as Callie closed the door behind him.

She began to shred her flying clothes and pulled out comfortable shorts that was just about mid-thigh, she then removed her shirt and put on a red shirt that showed just enough cleavage to make her feel good.

She walked into the bathroom where she turned on the sink and began to wash her face. The bathroom was beautiful, built with a claw foot tub, a 5x8 steam shower that overlooked the Miami beach, and a beautiful granite vanity.

After washing up, she made her way to Mark's room where she found him laying sprawled out on the bed, clad in only a pair of boxers and a tee shirt. She stayed at the door, just admiring the way he looked. He was adorable.

She made her way into the room and gently climbed up on the bed gently caressing his face. He stirred a little and eventually popped one eye open, then the next.

She flashed him a warm smile and said, "Do you want to stay up here? You don't have to come down for dinner, you can just rest, I know it was a long flight"

He shook his and sat up, "No it's okay, I'll come with you, i'm hungry anyway"

Callie smiled and stood up, holding her hand out for Mark to grab it. He joined their hands and interlocked their fingers as she led them down to the dining room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Callie and Mark made their way down to the dining where they were greeted with Callie's family. This included her two old brothers who were shooting daggers from their eyes at Mark.

Callie raced to her oldest brother and jumped up into his arms. Caleb Torres was beautiful. The man kind of beautiful. He stood at 6 foot 5 and had the body of a god. At the age of 38, he looked like he was in the prime of his life.

He squeezed baby sister and set her down on her feet, "Hey Calliedoll I've missed you!" he said admiring the beauty that is his sister.

Callie smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "I missed you too Cabe, even all your goofy goodness too!"

Callie turned to her other brother Cameron who was at the right age of 35, "Hey! I missed you too!" she said giving her brother a hug that lifted her off the ground. Like Cabe, Cameron was also beautiful, a little shorter than Cabe, but had the same dark locks that were curled around his head. The only difference, his piercing blue eyes that sank deep into your soul.

Cabe finally turned toward Mark, "Who's this guy?" he asked Callie.

She smiled shyly and introduced him, "This is my friend Mark Sloan, we work at the hospital together, he is a plastic surgeon." Mark shook the hand that was extended to him.

"Its really nice to meet you Cabe, Callie talks about you all the time"

He turned towards Cameron and shook his hand, "You too Cameron"

Cameron and Cabe shard similar glances as they watched Callie around Mark. They knew their sister down to the bone and knew that the way she was acting only meant one thing. _This Man mean something more than just a friend. _

Alejandra and Carlos made their way into the dining, and ushered their kids towards the dining table, "Well, let's eat!"

They all took their seats at the mahoganny table that sat at least twelve. Alejandra at the head of one side of the table, Carlos at the other. Cam and Cabe sat next to each other with Callie directly across from them, Mark slid in the chair right next to her.

They started with a prayer that was led my Mrs. Torres and a feast of food was brought of the swinging doors that lead from the kitchen. Anything that he could have imagined was on that table tonight.

Conversion was light while they ate, catching up with the siblings, sharing old Christmas stories that Mark found oddly amusing. When dessert was served Cabe turned to Mark,

"How did you meet my sister?" Mark chuckled at the memory and decided it wasn't best to share that info with her entire family.

"We met while we were working on a case together" Mark lied with ease. Callie glanced over at him and gave him a thankful look.

"What does your family do for the holidays Mark" Mr. Torres asked.

Mark immidiently stiffened, "My family doesn't really celebrate the holidays" Callie grabbed his hand underneath the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"What about when you were growing up? Did you at least believe in Santa Clause?" Cameron asked stunned that a family didn't celebrate something as important as Christmas.

"My parents were rarely home when I was growing up, I was always left with a nanny, I guess I didn't really believe in Santa because I never had a chance to experience what he stood for" Cameron immidiently lowered his head as Callie sent him a glare that told him to drop the subject.

Alejandra was the first to speak up, "Well, you always be welcome in our home for the holidays Mark" Mark looked around at the family that was welcoming him with open arms.

After dinner the family retired to the Parlor Room where they all sat around on overly large couches and sat talking about different Christmas experiences.

A while later, Callie said that she was tired and was off to bed, Mark right behind her.

The rest of the Torres sat and watched as the couple left the room.

"So, how many of us think that this _Friend_ arrangement will last" Alejandra asked the group.

None of them answered.

Upstairs, Mark and Callie finally made it up to their respective bedrooms. They looked at each other before Callie planted a kiss on Mark's cheek wishing him a good night.

Callie crawled into her bed, clad in only a purple cami and boy short panties.

She lay wishing that the feelings that were starting to brew for Mark would just go away. But even she knew, that the feelings she was feeling was going to anything but easy.

The next morning Callie was awoken by the shining sun making its way into her room. She looked over at the clock and sighed, It was Christmas Eve.

Callie knew that she couldn't keep all of her feelings bottled up, she felt like she was on the verge of exploding. She picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number she knew by heart.

After three rings Callie smiled at the voice that came on at the other line, "Addison Mongomery"

"Why Ms. Montgomery, I'm not disturbing you am I?" Addison squealed at the other end of the line and smiled at the voice of her best friend.

"CALLIE! I've missed you doll, you have to come up to L.A. to visit me!" Callie giggled and replied,

"I plan on it, anyway I have some juicy dirt" Addison waited for Callie to continue

Callie sighed and said, "I've fallen for _he who must not be named_" Addison was absolutely confused.

"What?" she questioned. Callie let out an exasperated breath and yelled,

"I've fallen for MARK, Addison, Get the on the boat!" Addison burst out laughing at the way Callie had practically screamed over the phone.

"Well, hun, we might as well hang up now, I believe I set some rules for you before I left, and seeing as how who broke the MOST IMPORTANT one, the consequence is are friendship" Addison told Callie rather unconvincingly.

"Oh how will I ever survive without my addiepie" Callie replied still laughing to Addison on the phone.

"That's what I'm saying, anyway, tell me how you did the unforgivable act?" Callie giggled at her best friend, she was such a dork sometimes.

"Well, after you left, we kind of just became friends, I brought him home with me for Christmas because he didn't have anywhere else to go. But seeing him with my family is doing some serious things to my insides Addison." Callie finally took a breath after telling exactly how this happened.

Addison was silent on the other side of the line for a moment before replying, "Why don't you just go for it Cal?" she asked.

"Are you kidding? A failed marriage isn't enough for me to hold back just a little? Yeah, not so much, I'm afraid that he won't feel the same, you know?"

"You may never know unless you put yourself out there hun" Callie sighed, Addison was right, Addison was always right.

"I guess, I miss you Addie" Callie said getting up to get ready for the day.

Addison giggled, "I know Cal, I miss you too, you should come up here for New Year's, I would love for you to check out L.A."

"I think I might just do that" Callie said smiling, really considering the idea.

"Okay, well let me know what you decide sweetie, you don't know until you try."

"Okay, I love you Addie"

"Love ya too Cal" And with that, Callie was going to try, whether she was ready or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Callie dressed and washed up. After she was done, she padded her way across the hall to Mark's room. Knocking on it a couple of times, when she didn't hear an answer, she pushed the door open, she was surprised to see that Mark wasn't in bed.

She made her way down the hall and the stairs toward the living room. She was just about to walk in, when she heard a clattering of pans. Detouring to the kitchen instead she was surprised to see Mark, in a apron that was obviously two sizes two small, flour on his face, spatula in hand and some food stuck in his hair. He was standing next Alejandra when Callie cleared her throat announcing her unknown presence.

Both bodies jumped at the sound and Mark turned around with a goofy grin on his face, "Hey sleepy head, I was started to get worried you weren't going to get up at all" He said as she made her way further into the kitchen.

Alejandra giggled and said, "You should've seen when she was growing up, we had to find new ways to drag her out of bed and still have time to get to school, I'm sure if she was given the chance, she would sleep the day away." Mark nodded his agreement.

Callie rolled her eyes and sat at the breakfast bar, "Whatever" she looked toward Mark and said,

"What are you doing? I've tasted your cooking, you burn water" she giggled. Mark just shot her a look that caused her to put her hands up in surrender.

Callie's mother than spoke, "He came wandering down here because you weren't up yet and he offered to help" Callie looked to Mark who just shrugged.

"Okay then, I'll let you guys get back to work then" Callie said leaving the kitchen and heading toward the living room where her father sat reading the morning newspaper.

She walked over to him and plopped onto the couch.

Carlos Torres knew that something on his daughter's mind by the way she kept sighing. He folded up his newspaper turned to his daughter and waited for her to start talking.

Callie sighed one more time before saying, "Daddy how do you know if you give your heart away it won't be broken?" Carlos looked at his daughter with awe. She was so beautiful.

He brought his arm around her shoulders and replied, "You don't really know these things mija, Its one of those things in life that can only happen if you try." Callie laid her head on her father's head.

"But what if I'm scared?" Carlos chuckled,

"Everybody is scared baby, but the only thing you can do is trust the person you are giving your to, and that you trust he will take care of it." Callie sighed and snuggled closer to her father.

"I love you dad" Her father pressed a kiss to the top of her head and replied,

"I love you mija" They stayed like that, father and daughter, hearts as one.

After breakfast Callie and Mark went upstairs to change into their swimming clothes.

It was beautiful day in Miami, and the pool sounded like a fabulous idea.

Mark quickly changed into his swimming trunks and patiently waited for Callie to come downstairs.

She made her way down the stairs in a strapless two-piece bikini that stood out against her bronze skin. Smiling she made her way to him, grabbing his hand and leading him outside towards the pool.

Once outside, Callie threw her towel on one of the lounge chairs and slipped off her flip-flops. Stepping closer to the edge, she dipped one foot into the water just to test it out. A sly smile spread across Mark's face as an idea came across his mind. He came to stand up right behind her and gently nudged her in, but before she completely fell into the pull she reached out to grab his arm, sending him in toppling with her.

They both came up gasping for air, Callie splashing Mark in the face, "What did you do that for asshole!?"

Mark could only laugh at Callie's little outburst, instead of answering and getting himself into more trouble, he grabbed Callie's legs and putting them astride his hips.

Callie wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed with contentment.

Mark pulling Callie closer, resting his hands on her hips, he leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "I have something to tell you Cal" Callie shivered as his hot breath sent chills down her neck.

"What?" was all she could choke out. He grinned at her uneasiness.

"I think I'm in love with you Callie Torres" Callie could only look at him in shock. Every doubt that had run through her mind had been wiped clean with his words.

Callie brought her lips only a whisper a way from his and said "I think I'm in love with you too" Mark grinned and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Their mouths parted easily and both took the time to enjoy the feel of each other's mouths. Callie gently scratched the hairs that were at the nape of his neck as he reached down to cup two handfuls of her rounded ass. They stayed in this postition, each of their tongues dueling with the other. Finally coming up for breath Callie broke apart and took a deep breath. Leaning her head back so the cool water could wet her dark locks. Mark carefully ran his hand through her dark tresses that he became so fond of and gently placed soft kisses on her neck.

"Are we having sex tonight?" Mark mumbled against her neck. Callie giggled and said,

"You bet your damn ass we are" Mark laughed against her neck and pulled her in for another kiss.

Half and hour of kissing and playing in the cool water of the pool, Mark and Callie finally emerged hand in hand, and heart to heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The pair had made it through dinner and dessert without having to pull each other into the bathroom, but once evening festivities were over both of them were excited beyond belief. The sexual tension that had been brewing over the past couple of months had caused Mark and Callie to grow hotter and hotter for each other.

They were walking up the hall towards Callie's room when Mark grabbed her hand and spun her so that they were face to face. Callie laughed when he immediately attacked her neck pushing her up against the nearest wall. Mark placed soft wet kisses up and down her neck, his tongue traces the line of her collarbone. Callie dug her fingers into Mark's hair urging him on with her quiet moans. Kissing all the way up to her ear, he gently took the lobe into his mouth and released with a slight nip at the end, he then kissed that sweet spot behind her ear, that he knew very well got her hot and bothered. Callie tugged on Mark's hair pulling his face up to meet hers. She kissed him, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth lapping over his tongue. She brought his lower lip in between her teeth and lightly nipped at the soft flesh, sucking his bottom lip between hers to soothe any pain. Remembering where they were, Mark reached behind Callie grabbed two handfuls of her perfectly round ass and lifting her up into to his arms. Callie wrapped her legs around his waist as her arms encircled his neck. Mark pushed them into the room, quickly making his way to the bed where he carefully laid her down.

Breaking away from her, he slowly started to remove her clothes, starting with her peep toe heels and taking her right foot in his hand and gently massaged it. Callie bit back a moan when he took her Big Toe into his mouth and gently sucked. Gently putting her leg back down and slowly crawled up her body. Callie met him half way and lifted her head up as he leaned in for a kiss. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she brought him closer as his hands made quick work of the button and zipper of her jeans. Breaking their kiss Mark trailed kisses down her neck, between the valley of her breasts, taking one perked nipple into his mouth over the fabric of her shirt. Callie moaned softly as he moved lower down her body lifting the end of her shirt up to press a kiss to her belly button after swirling his tongue around it. Pulling her jeans further down her hips, Mark kissed the sensitive flesh on the inside of her hip, urging her to lift her hips so he could slip them off. Stopping at the sight of her red lace panties he pressed a soft kiss to her mound. Callie webbed her fingers in Mark's hair urging him to touch her where she needed to be touched. Mark hooked his fingers into the lace of her panties and pulled them over her hips removing them over her long, endless legs along with her pants. Mark hooked his arms under her knees bringing her closer to him. Before Callie could say anything, she gasped as Mark lapped at her flesh. Mark played with her lips slowly creating a rhythm. Callie let a loud groan has his thumb came in contact with her aching clit. Mark brought his fingers up to her passage and plunged two fingers deep into her. Callie gasped at the sudden wave that started to build and began grinding her hips against Mark's fingers. Mark's tongue had found its way to her clit where he nipped and licked it until she was writhing beneath him. A flick there, a curl here and Callie yelled "Fuck!" as her orgasm rocked through her.

Removing his fingers from her, Callie whimpered at the lost of his feeling. He crawled up her body leaving a trail of kisses up to her mouth where she crushed her lips to his. Tasting herself on his lips only excited her more, she expertly wrapped her legs around his hips and flipped them so Callie was straddling his lap. Breaking away from him, she flashed him a wicked smile and pulled her shirt over head and threw it over her shoulder, along with her bra. She leaned back down making sure to rub her breasts across Mark's chest as she slowly licked her lay down his body. Stopping at his boxers, she hooked her thumbs into them and pulled them down over his hips. Smirking at the groan that Mark let out, Callie lapped her tongue from the base of his cock to the head. Swirling her tongue around his tip she smiled as he threaded his fingers in her hair. Mark groaned, "Fuck Callie" as she took his 9 inch cock into her warm mouth and down her throat, never gagging. She locked her jaw as she pulled away and repeated that move a few more times liking the kind of power she had on him. Mark lightly tugged on her hair signaling for her to crawl back his body. Mark sat up as Callie crawled toward him with a sly smile on her face and straddled his lap. Stopping just so he was at the tip of her entrance, she took Mark's face in her hands and kissed him sloppily tugging on his bottom lip as she slid herself onto his raging cock. Letting her muscles adjust to his cock, she began to rock her hips up and down taking more of him into her every thrust.

"Oh ffuuuck Mark" Callie groaned as he took a nipple into his mouth and began roughly sucking and biting on it. His hand mimicking his action on the other lonely twin. Picking up the pace Callie used her Latin leg muscles and thrust down hard on him. She whimpered as Mark's hand trailed down her body finding her clit. Rubbing small circles on it she cried out "Oh God!" as her orgasm wracked through her. Callie slid off his lap and turned around getting on her hands and knees and waited for Mark to crawl towards her. His cock, still hard and raging plunged deep into her from behind cause Callie to cry out, "Oy dios mio!" Mark grabbed Callie by her hips, his fingers digging into the flesh there. picking up his pace, Mark moved faster in short, fast thrusts. Feeling the orgasm building as his balls tightened, Mark brought his hand around Callie's thigh and found her aching clit and rubbed fast circles around it, causing her to cum harder than she had ever in her life. Mark let out a loud, deep groan as he came growling Callie's name.

Both of them collapsed on the bed taking deep breaths to try and get their heart rates back to normal. Callie sat up and grabbed the blanket that was thrown off and laid it on them as she lay her head on Mark's chest, her arms encircling his waist. She hummed happily as she lifted her head to look at the clock _12:05_. She looked up at Mark and said, "Merry Christmas, Mark" Mark pressed a soft lingering kiss to her lips and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Callie" They relaxed once again and sleep soon found them.

They both would never tell anyone, but this was the best Christmas ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

The next morning, Callie and Mark awoke in the same position they fell asleep in. All of sudden, they heard a banging on the door. Callie snuggled closer to Mark and groaned,

"Make them go away" Mark chuckled and kiss the top of Callie's head.

The banging continued and Callie finally sat up and yelled, "WHAT!?"

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres! Don't you dare take that tone with me!" Her father yelled through the door. Callie groaned and flopped down on the bed, covering her face with a pillow.

Her father continued talking through the door, "Your mother wants you downstairs and dressed in 10 minutes Calliope! You best be not keeping her waiting!" And with that he turned and left disappearing down the hall.

Mark chuckled, "Yeah Calliope best not keep her waiting" Callie lowered the pillow and glared at him.

"Keep it up and last night will never happen again" she said climbing out of bed and heading for the bathroom. Mark sat there on the bed contemplating whether she was kidding or not. He looked toward Callie who only sent him a raised eyebrow.

He quickly jumped out of bed and chased Callie into the bathroom.

15 minutes Callie appeared in front of the Family room, her family staring at her with exasperated looks.

"Well finally Calliope, do have a sense of time? at all?" Her mother asked standing up to kiss her daughter's cheek. Callie only shrugged and sat down in one of the couches.

Mark followed after Callie, also receiving a kiss from Alejandra.

"Okay everyone, Present time, this one is for you Calliope" Her father handing her a box that was carefully wrapped.

Callie faced lit up when she saw the Italian leather black high heel boots that must have cost a fortune, she stood and thanked her father for her gift. Carlos smiled at his daughter and picked up another present,

"Mark, this one is for you" Mark looked up shocked that he even had a present at all, he looked to Callie who only gestured for him to take it.

With shaky hands Mark took the box and carefully unwrapped it, his face was shocked when he received a signed New York Yankees glove signed by all the players, he looked around that Callie's family and they all smiled at him, he stood and said,

"Thank you all so much, you have no idea how much this means to me" He received beautiful smiles from the entire family.

The rest of the morning was spent unwrapping presents and sharing laughter until they all dispersed to take a minute to relax before Christmas brunch.

Mark and Callie made their way upstairs and headed into Callie's room. Mark plopped down on the bed and sighed with contentment. Callie who had been getting her things ready for a shower said, "I'm gonna take a shower and maybe after we could take a nap? I'm drained" Mark sat up and nodded.

She made her way into the bathroom and undressed herself and emerged into the steaming hot water. She didn't notice Mark open the shower door and step inside.

She turned to face him, "I don't recall inviting you into this shower mister" she teased as he circled his arms around her face.

"This is a no invitation needed party" he smirked as he began kneading the muscles of her shoulders and back. Callie moaned with contentment and let him take care of showering her himself.

The pair emerged from the bathroom and climbed into bed not even bothering to put clothes on, and soon sleep made their way into them.

The Next Day

Mark and Callie were standing at the front her house saying their goodbyes. Callie and kissed her brothers, Mark following her by shaking both of their hands thanking them for having him. Callie stopped at her father and smiled,

"I'm gonna miss you daddy" Carlos smiled and embraced his daughter, kissing her on the cheek and sending her off.

"Be safe princess" Callie smiled and nodded. She turned to her mother and kissed her on the cheek. Alejandra brought her into her arms and whispered into her ear,

"Keep a tight hold on this one mija, I like him" Callie blushed and said her final goodbyes.

Mark kissed Alejandra's cheek and helped Callie into the car. Waving their last goodbyes

On their way to the airport Mark could see the sadness in Callie's eyes, he swung his arm over her shoulders and brought her closer. She looked up at him and smiled snuggling into his arms.

They finally arrived at the airport, checked their baggage and made their way to the gate. An hour later they were seated on the plane waiting for it to take off. Mark looked over Callie who was dancing in her seat to whatever she was listening to on her ipod. He gently plucked the earpiece out and whispered in her ear,

"Thank you for bringing me along, your family is great" Callie smiled and looked over at him,

"The love you, maybe even more than me" Mark smirked and took her hand in his.

"What are you doing for New Year's?" He asked his fingers playing with hers.

Callie looked up from their joined hands, "I'm gonna go down to L.A. and visit Addie, she wanted me to come down there and see her new place"

Mark's smile disappeared, "When do you leave?" Callie could hear the sadness in his voice and let go of his hand,

"In two days" Mark nodded and moved his gaze to the flight attendants ahead.

"Well, I hope you have fun" He said bitterly. Callie looked out the plane window,

_ This was gonna be a long trip_


	7. Chapter 7

New Year's Eve.

Callie had just landed at L.A.X and was waiting for her red-headed best friend. She had missed Addison so much since the time she left and really need time to think. She was confused about what was going on with Mark and didn't know what to do. Hopefully a few day's in California would help her clear her head.

"CALLIE!" Her head shot up at the sound of her best friend's voice and looked up to see Addison running towards her. She met Addison halfway and the friends embraced each other. They rocked back and forth until they pulled apart and held each other at arms length.

"You look great!" Addison said as she flipped a piece of Callie's hair over her shoulder.

Callie mimicked the action, "You don't look to bad yourself, my fellow rich girl" Both girls burst out in giggles and looped their arms together. Addison grabbed on of Callie's bag and led her toward her car. When they stopped at Addison's Black Range Rover, Callie stopped and looked at Addie.

"Are we embracing the money again, Thelma?" Addison laughed and got into her car.

"Maybe a little, Daddy didn't leave me money for nothing" Callie laughed and buckled her seatbelt.

"Agreed"

Addison pulled out of LAX and headed toward her home. The women spent the drive catching up, talking about work, friends, and then the conversation that Callie was dreading came up.

"So what's going about you and Mark?" Addison looked over at Callie who was gazing out the window sitting silently in her seat. Callie took a deep breath and looked at Addie.

"I think I love him Addie" Addison tried to keep the giggle that wanted to come out and composed herself.

"So? Is that a bad thing?"

"I guess not, he said he loves me too" Addison looked at her then back at the road before replying,

"Then why do you look like someone just killed your dog?" Callie chuckled.

"I guess I'm afraid that all that happened during Christmas was just little bubble we were living in. I'm afraid that when the holidays are over, and we go back to Seattle, everything will change" Addison nodded and touched her friends hand.

"Cal, if you really are scared about all this, maybe you should just talk to him."

Callie sighed, "I guess your right"

"I'm always right" Callie slapped Addison on the back of the head and received a glare in return.

"Bitch"

"Slut"

A couple of minutes later, they pulled into Addison's driveway and were stepping out the car. The girls made their way up to Addison's front door and stepped in.

Callie smiled as she looked around the house. It was beautiful. And totally Addison. When Addison came to stand next to her in the doorway she said,

"Wow, Addie, this place is great!" Addison smiled and lead her toward the guest bedroom.

"So you'll be staying in here, no way in hell I'm letting you check into a hotel" Callie laughed and thanked her. Addison left Callie to get settle in and went downstairs to get them some drinks.

After getting out of her airplane clothes, Callie walked downstairs and went in search of Addison. She found her in the living room, perched on the couch, two wine glasses in hand. Callie walked toward her, took the glass and plopped on the couch beside her.

Taking a few sips, Callie said, "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"A couple of my co-workers are gonna come over, you'll get to meet them, eat dinner, have a few drinks on the deck and ring in the new year." Callie smiled and nodded.

"Sounds like a good time to me" Addison smirked,

"I thought you might, a few drinks in you and your a always good time" Callie slapped Addison and narrowed her eyes at the red head beside her.

The gals chatted a bit more, then Addie suggested that they take a nap before Addison's friends arrived. Callie agreed, and carried herself up the stairs to the guest bedroom. She stripped of her clothes, leaving herself in her bra and panties and climbed under the cover. Callie laid in bed for a while, staring up at the ceiling until she reached over and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. She dialed the familiar number and smiled when he picked up.

"Hey"

"_Hey, Cal, how's it going down there?"_

_"_It's going good, I just got in a few hours ago and thought I'd call you" She could practically see Mark's grin through the phone.

"_Well, I'm glad you did, I miss you" _Callie smiled.

"I miss you too"

"_When are you flying back in?" _

"Tomorrow night"

"_I'm coming to pick you up" _

"Okay, Mark?"

"_Yeah?" _

"I love you" she said softly. Mark was silent on the line and she began to feel paranoid until,

"_I love you, too, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"_ Callie's grin widened at his words.

"Okay, bye"

"_Bye, I'll call you at midnight" _

"I'll be looking forward to it" She hung up the phone and set it down on the nightstand and snuggled further into the bed quickly drifting off the sleep.

A few hours later, Callie got up and got out the bed to get ready for this evening. She took a shower and pulled out a black, skin-tight dress that stopped a couple of inches above her knee, and completed her cleavage well. She did her make-up flawlessly and made sure her hair was perfect. Smiling to herself in the mirror she headed for downstairs.

As she walked further down the stairs, Callie heard Addison's voice, but a couple that she didn't recognize. She made her way out on to the porch and Addison shot to her feet and ran over to her.

"Callie! These are my friends, Sam, Naomi, Violet, Cooper, and Dell, guys this is Callie" They got up to welcome her and she shook everyone's hand. She sat down next to Cooper and Dell, who seemed openly eyeing her chest.

"Okay, now that Callie's here, lets eat!" Addison exclaimed. Everyone made their way into the dining room where they began to eat.

"So, Callie, what kind of surgeon are you?" Callie looked up as Sam asked her from across the table.

"Oh! I'm an Orthopedic Surgeon" The men whistled, a woman Orthopedic Surgeon was rare to come by.

"Wow, never would have pegged you for an Ortho Badass" Cooper said. Everyone chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I love breaking bones, grinding them to dust." All the woman laughed as the men leaned back in their chairs.

Dinner was light and fun and now everyone found their way onto the deck, drink in hand, to wait for the fireworks. Callie was standing at the edge of the deck gazing up at the sky as Addison came to stand next to her.

"So are you having fun?" Callie smiled

"Yeah! Your friends are great!"

"They think your great too"

"Well, duh, I _am _great" Addison threw her arm around Callie's shoulders. She noticed a bit of sadness in her friends eyes and questioned her about it.

"Oh, it's nothing, I guess, I just miss Mark" Addison nodded and squeezed her shoulders tightly. She glanced down at her watch _11:59. _

Addison turned back to the group and shouted. "Okay Everyone! Let the countdown begin!"

"Ten"

"Nine"

"Eight"

"Seven"

"Six"

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Callie's phone went off at exactly 12:00 and she smiled as she answered it.

"_Hey baby! Happy New Year!_" She smiled at Mark's voice.

"Happy New Year"

"_Hey Cal, I have a surprise for you, turn around" _

Callie was confused as she turned around and immediately dropped her jaw at the sight she saw. There standing at the doorway was Mark Sloan. After she got over her shock, she burst into a sprint toward him and jumped into his arms. Mark's arm's encircled her waist as she crushed her lips to his. Their mouths parted as Callie pushed her tongue into his and began to explore it. Mark lightly nibbled on her bottom lip and ran his tongue over it to soothe it. At the need for breath, they broke apart with smiles on their faces.

"What are you doing here?!" Mark shrugged and kissed her once more before setting her on her feet.

"I thought you might need a New Year's kiss" Callie smiled and wrapped an arm around his neck crushing his lips to hers again.

They both felt it, but either would say it, this was the best New Year's Ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Valentines Day

It was a week before Valentines day and Mark Sloan strolled the halls of Seattle Grace Hospital desperately trying to figure out what to do with Callie for Valentines Day. He knew that Callie wasn't the kind of girl who did the roses and candles thing. But he was having the hardest time finding the right thing to do. He was currently at nurses' station, his mind focused on his upcoming plans. When he spotted Miranda Bailey, he knew that she could help him in some way. He raced over to where she was at the surgical board and came to stand next to her.

"Bailey! Just the person I wanted to see!" he exclaimed.

Without looking at him she said, "No, whatever it is, the answer is no"

Mark chuckled, "Oh Dr. Bailey, you don't even know what I was going to say" he said with a smirk.

Bailey pried her eyes from the board and turned to face the hospital manwhore, oh wait, reformed manwhore. "I know that your going to ask me something, they always do, and so my answer to whatever it is, is still no" She turned away from him and hoped that he would just go away. Sadly, he didn't.

"I need your help, please, Dr. Bailey, your the wisest of all of us here, your like the Wizard in the Wizard of Oz" he pleaded.

Bailey sighed in frustration, "You have one minute, Sloan"

Mark almost jumped up in delight, but refrained from it, "Okay, next week is Valentines Day, and I want to do something for Callie, but she doesn't like all that romantic crap, so I need your help. I need you to tell me what to do."

Bailey looked at him like he was the biggest idiot she had ever known, she lifted her hand and smacked him on the back of his head, "Are you really this dumb, Sloan?"

Mark didn't answer, he just simply rubbed at the spot she hit.

"God, you people around here are damn fools," she said, then continued, "Callie is the type of girl who likes simple, she likes intimate and simple, she doesn't need a grand gesture to know that you love her," Bailey paused, "all she needs is a good time with the man she loves, which is you by the way, and she will be grateful."

Mark took in the words that Dr. Bailey was uttering to him and let them sink in. A slow smile spread across his face as an idea popped into his head. Bailey noticed the grin and shook her head.

"My god, he's got it!" she said sarcastically.

"I sure do! Thanks, Bailey, your the best" Mark exclaimed and took off down the hall.

Bailey stood there with a smirk on her face, "That's why they call me, Dr. Bailey" she said to herself.

Mark was standing at the nurses' station putting his plan into action when a pair of arms circled his waist.  
The familiar scent filled his senses before he could react and he smiled.

"Hey, baby" Callie whispered in his ear and kissed the side of his neck. Mark smirked and turned in her arms and gave her a kiss.

"Hey, gorgeous, how was your surgery?" he asked as Callie cupped his chin and brought it down and kissed him once more.

"It was perfect, no complications at all" Callie answered.

"Well duh, you are the best Ortho here"

"You bet your hot ass I am" Mark chuckled and wrapped his own arms around her waist as her arms came around his neck.

"So do you want to meet me in an on-call room later?" Callie asked and nuzzled her nose in Mark's neck.

Mark pulled her away from him so he could look into her eyes, they were smiling back at him, "Actually, babe, I have some stuff I have to take care of, I'll just meet you at home" he said almost regretfully.

Callie's face fell but she quickly recovered with a smile, "Okay" she paused, looking at him suspiciously,"What do you have to take care of?" she asked curiously.

Mark couldn't tell her what he was doing, so he opted for distracting her, he brought his lips to her neck and began nipping and kissing, both of them completely aware of where they were and the many eyes on them. Mark trailed kisses along the side of her neck and playfully darted his tongue out at the sensitive spot just behind her ear. They were shaken out of their moment by a clearing of a throat.

"Dr. Sloan, Dr. Torres, you are aware that your in a hospital right?" Richard Webber asked, his hands on his hips awaiting their answering.

"Of course, Chief" Mark said smugly, "But come on, when you've got a chick this hot, you can't really control yourself, well, at least I can't" Mark said proudly as he moved his hands to Callie's ass. Callie dropped her jaw and hit him on the chest hard and pried herself out of his arms. She then turned to Richard, with a apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry Chief, we were just...caught in the moment" she said with a smile.

Richard narrowed his eyes at them, "Don't let it happen again" Both Mark and Callie nodded and watched the elder man walk down the hall.

Mark turned back to Callie and smiled, "So, I'll see you at home?"

"Yeah, maybe I can find someone else to meet in the on-call room, since you won't come with me" she teased and laughed when Mark glared at her. She walked toward him and crushed her lips to his.

"Just kidding" she whispered against his lips and turned to walk down the hall, sending him a smirk over her shoulder. Mark just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. That women would be the death of him.

A week later, Mark was frantically making sure that everything was set for his evening with Callie. He needed tonight to be perfect. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Callie set her tray down next to his and slide into the chair beside him. She watched as he fazed out and gazed at nothing in particular.

Callie was, in fact, a little disappointed, she didn't even get a 'Happy Valentines Day' out of him. She figured he just forgot. She sighed and dug into her lunch.

It took Mark a while to come back to his senses and notice the woman sitting next to him. He swung a arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, babe, how long have you been here?" he asked. Callie turned slightly and gave him a half smile.

"Just a little while" she lied.

"Well, how's your day going?"

"Okay, I guess, had a knee replacement, other than that, it's been pretty boring, nothing really _'special' _about today" she said, hoping he would catch on to the emphasis she put on the word 'special'. To her disappointment, he didn't.

"Hmm..I've had a pretty boring day myself" he said, he knew exactly what day it was, but he wanted to keep Callie thinking he had completely forgotten.

"Yeah" she said softly.

Mark hated keeping such a big secret from her, but he wanted it to be special, "Cal, you okay?"

"I'm fine, just tired" Mark could tell that she was lying, but didn't say anything of it.

At the end of the day, Callie Torres was exhausted. Plain and simple. She had given up hope that Mark would remember that today was Valentines Day and came to the fact that he forgot. He told her that he would meet her at home a few hours earlier and left without another note. Sighing heavily, Callie trudged her way out of the hospital and headed home, the fact that it was raining only added to her misery, she reached her building and made her way to her apartment door and slipped the key in. She slowly pushed the door open and a smile immediately spread across her face at the sight before her.

There, in the middle of her living room, was Mark sitting on a blanket in nothing but his boxers smiling widely. Beside him, was a picnic basket and he was holding two glasses of champagne. He had dimmed the lights in the apartment and soft, sweet music filled the air.

After her initial shock settled in, Callie let her bags slip off her shoulders, and walked toward him. Mark stood up and met her with a tentative kiss. He smile down at her when they pulled back.

"Happy Valentines Day, baby" he said and helped her out of her jacket.

Callie stood there in awe of the situation, it was, in her eyes, the perfect way to spend Valentines Day, "I thought you forgot"

"I could never forget, I've been looking forward to this day since I met you"

Mark led he to the blanket and they sat down. He grabbed her feet and removed her boots one by one, he then took her feet into his hands and began tenderly massaging them. Callie leaned back on her palms and let the stress of the day slip from her body.

"Mmmm, that feels so good" she moaned. Mark smirked and handed her a champagne glass.

"Are you hungry?" he asked and began unloading the picnic basket. He pulled out each item, which were all Callie's favorites.

"Yes, I'm starving" Instead of letting her feed herself, Mark took the chance to feed her every last bit of their dinner. After they finished off their last bites, Mark stood up and walked over to the radio, he turned up the volume and returned to Callie. He held out his hand to her and wiggled his eyebrows.

"May I have this dance?" Callie smiled and put her hand in his and let him help her up.

"Yes you may" Mark brought her close and wrapped one arm around her waist, while the other held her hand. He led them around the living room, swaying to the music.

Callie lay her head on Mark's shoulder, "Best Valentines Day ever"

"Oh, it's not over yet" Mark said.

Callie looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, its just getting started, we have pending hot sex to get to" Mark declared and crushed his lips to hers. Callie's arms moved around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Mark's arms trailed along her waist as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Callie moaned as his hands moved down to her ass and squeezed gently. She bit down on his bottom lip causing him to growl and break the kiss. He looked into her lust filled eyes and smiled.

"Happy Valentines Day, Callie"

Callie smiled and kissed him again, then pulled back. "Happy Valentines Day, Mark"


	9. Chapter 9

Halloween

Halloween at Seattle Grace Hospital was quite a sight to see. Everyone was trying to scare each other. The best had to have been when Derek Shepard ran around and pretended he had severed his own hand. But the absolute, hands down best scare was the scare Mark pulled on Callie Torres.

She was sitting in the cafeteria, texting away on her phone, she was waiting for Mark because he had offered to bring her lunch. He sauntered his way over to her with a take-out container in hand.

"Hey baby, I brought you spaghetti" Mark said happily and dropped the container on the table. Callie finished off her last text and smiled up at him. Mark sat down and watched her with amusement.

"Mmm..." Callie hummed approvingly as she opened up the container. She scooped some up and brought it to her mouth. The fork was inches from her when she saw something move. Callie looked closely at the noodles and noticed that they were worms. Real ones.

"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and dropped the fork and hopped up on the chair. Her outburst caught the attention of everyone in the cafeteria and the entire room erupted in laughter. Callie was now on top of the table and hopping around on it trying to get away from the worms that were still in the container.

Mark was laughing so hard that he had fell to the ground and was rolling with delight. Tears were streaming down his face as he clutched his side. After he had gotten over his laughing fit, he got to his feet and watched as Callie came to realization.

"You asshole!" she yelled and pointed a finger at Mark. A brand new wave of laughter passed through him.

"Y..You should've seen your face!" he said between breaths.

Callie narrowed her eyes at him and leapt off the table and onto his back where she began punching his shoulder.

"You are such a fucking ass!" she grumbled and hit him a few more times on the shoulder.

Mark just continued to laugh but tightened her legs around his waist and piggybacked her out of the cafeteria. He carried her throughout the halls, very aware of all their onlookers, and only put her down when they reached his office. He walked over to the couch he kept in there and dropped her unceremoniously on it.

Callie had crossed her arms over her chest and sat silently on the couch. Mark chuckled one last time and sat in front of her on the table so their knees were touching. When Mark leaned in for a kiss, she simply turned her head and looked away. Mark stifled a laughed and settled for nipping on her neck. He slipped his hand over her breast and hissed when Callie slapped it away.

"Aww, come on Callie, it was just a joke" Mark said, but only got silence.

Sensing a feel of defeat, Mark felt a smile creep up on his face, "Please forgive me, I just wanted to get you in the spirit" He said sweetly, trying to kill her with kindness. After hearing silence, yet again, he leaned in closer to her and kissed the sweet spot behind her ear he knew she couldn't resist.

Callie could feel her defenses lowering as he darted his tongue out and wrapped his lips around her lobe. She tried her hardest to swallow the moan that was threatening to erupt, but failed miserably.

"Come on, Callie, you know you can't stay mad at me" he mumbled against her neck. Callie let a quiet moan, and Mark knew he had her. He trailed kisses along her neck, across her clavicle and up to her mouth. He pulled back and was met with a devious smirk.

"Do you forgive me?" Mark asked.

"Shut up, Sloan" Callie commanded and moved to straddle his lap. She wiggled around, effectively causing his erection to rage. When she was comfortable, she leaned in and lightly kissed his lips, teasing him with soft, barely there kisses. Callie trailed her hands over his chest and stopped when they reached the waistband of his scrubs. She deftly untied them, her lips never leaving his and slipped her hands inside. Mark groaned into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist. Callie's hands stroked him through his boxers and laughed when his hips bucked. Mark's arms tightened around her waist and started to move her shirt upwards. His erection was now at full mass and all he wanted to do was drive into her. But Callie had another idea, she removed her hands from his pants and stood from his lap, leaving him their with a painful look on his face. She smirked at her handy work and wiped her lips. She headed toward the door and stopped when Mark called.

"Hey! Where are you going? We're not finished here" he said and gestured to his now raging hard on. Callie walked back over to him, he expected her to climb back on, but she simply moved to his ear.

"Payback is a bitch isn't it, Mark?" she huskily chuckled in his ear and swiftly left the room.

Mark groaned in frustration and threw his head back, he then made up his mind, trying to out play Callie Torres was not a fun game. Not at all.

Later that Night

Mark walked up the steps to Meredith and Derek's home. They were throwing a Halloween party tonight packed with costumes and alcohol. Mark knocked a few times until Derek opened the door. Derek looked him up and down and shook his head.

"You couldn't have been more original, Mark?" he asked. Mark shrugged and walked into the house.

People were scattered everywhere, mingling and drinking. Mark scanned the room and laughed when Cristina Yang came into view wearing an uncharacteristic butterfly costume.

"Wow, Yang, I did expect to see you in..." he trailed off, "Well, this" he said and flicked her wing.

Cristina sneered at him, "Your the one dressed in *scrubs*, McSteamy, couldn't you have come up with anything more creative?" she said with a laugh.

Mark narrowed his eyes, "Shut up, Yang, where's Callie?"

"Justice League's over there" Cristina said and pointed to where Callie was. She was standing next to Meredith, drink in hand and was having a very animated conversation.

Mark moaned under his breath and walked toward her. He boldly rested a hand on her ass and leaned in close.

"Nice costume, I'll enjoy ripping it off you later" he growled into her ear, seduction dripping from his mouth.

Callie turned around and eyed him up and down, "Your costume, on the other hand, sucks" she giggled when Mark playfully bit her ear.

"Wonder Woman just became my favorite part of the Justice League"

"I thought you might think so"

Mark grabbed her hand and lead her to a corner where he both arms on the side of her effectively trapping her in.

"Do you wanna have some fun?" he asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"What kind of fun did you have in mind?" Callie asked completely aware of what he was asking.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the hot, dirty, sexy kind"

Callie moaned softly as Mark trailed kisses from her cheek down her neck. "I think I might be up for some fun"

Mark stopped and looked at her, shocked that she would even say yes, "Right now?"

Callie simply nodded and laughed when Mark grabbed her hand and sprinted up the stairs.

He checked all the bedrooms and groaned in frustration when he learned that all of them were occupied. He came across a closet, and decided that this was as good as it was gonna get. Pushing open the door, Mark roughly pushed Callie inside and earned a squeal in response, and slammed it shut behind them.

Mark pushed Callie up against the closed door and lifted her up into his arms. Callie crushed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Mark settled Callie on his thigh and moved his hands under her blue skirt of her costume and skimmed his hands up her inner thighs. Callie moaned and laced her fingers through his short peppered hair. She forcefully pushed her tongue into his mouth and gasped when Mark came in contact with her soaking pussy.

"Damn Callie, you didn't tell me you were going commando tonight" Mark growled in her ear, he trailed his hand between her legs, running his fingers through the thin patch of curls, he then slipped two fingers into her and curled them. Callie moaned and threw her head back as far as the door would allow.

"If you asked, I would've told you" she breathed out. Mark set up a leisurely pace thrusting his fingers in and out of her almost excruciatingly slow, leaving Callie begging for more. Using his free hand, he lowered the top of her ensemble and pulled her bra down with it. He rubbed his thumb over the puckered buds and leaned in and wrapped his lips around it. He flicked and nipped at her taut nipple and chuckled against her flesh when Callie brought a hand to the back of his head and arched her back, pushing more of herself into his grasp. He released her nipple with a wet 'pop' and moved to the other lonely twin and repeated his actions.

"Oh god" Callie moaned as Mark's thumb moved up toward her clit, adding just enough pressure to throw her over the edge. Mark moved his mouth to hers, quieting the moans that were flowing out of her mouth.

After riding out the waves of her orgasm, Callie made quick work of Mark's pants and pushed them and his boxers down his hips, letting them pool at his feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and took his earlobe into her mouth, gently sucking.

"Fuck me, Mark" she panted. Mark smirked and removed his fingers from her soaking passage and moved his hands to the inside of her thighs. He spread them as far as her costume would allow, and plunged deep inside her. They both moaned and Mark stood still, letting the feel of her wrap around him.

Pushing her farther up the wall, Mark began to thrust in and out of her, painfully slow. Callie clawed at his back, burying her head in the crook of his neck, trying to silence the moans that were escaping her lips. Mark moved his head to her neck and began nipping and kissing, while he went deeper and deeper inside her.

"Harder, faster, Mark, fuck me faster" Callie pleaded and Mark was only too happy to oblige. He shifted his stance and got a better grip on her and plunged hard into her. Callie cried out in pleasure as his strokes become more frantic and short. Mark held her trembling body as his balls tightened signaling his orgasm.

"Oh, fuck, Callie" he groaned into her ear and sped up his thrusts. Both their moans filled the tiny closet and Mark could feel Callie tightening around him. Moving one hand from her thigh, he quickly found her clit and rolled the sensitive nubbin between his forefinger and thumb causing to Callie to come with a harsh cry.

"Shit!" she screamed and Mark continued to thrust into her, and came seconds later with a low growl.

They stood there, sharing lazy kisses, both trying to catch their breaths and get their heart rates back to normal. When Mark could get the feeling back in his legs, he slipped out of her and pulled up his pants. He watched as Callie fixed her costume and ran a hand through her hair.

She caught him eyeing her and she smiled at him, "What?"

Mark pulled her in his arms and kissed her softly, "Best Halloween Ever" he said as he lifted his head to look into her eyes.

Callie smiled and brought him back down for another passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanksgiving

The day before Thanksgiving found Mark and Callie frantically running around the house trying to make sure everything was ready for when her family arrived. After Halloween, both of them agreed to find a house, and move in together. The two-story creme colored house, was the one for them. With 5 bedrooms and 3 and half baths, an outdoor deck that looked over the oval turquoise pool that came equipped with it's own heating system. Not to mention the kitchen that held brand new stainless steal appliances that Callie couldn't wait to use to prepare Thanksgiving dinner. But now, she finally settled with the look of the house, she check the clock that hung above the stairs and called to Mark.

"Mark! Hurry up my family is gonna be hear any minute!" Callie yelled up the stairs, where Mark was getting ready.

"Hold your horses, woman!" Mark said from the top of the stairs. He came down with two ties, one in either hand, he looked between them and held them out to Callie.

"Which one?" he asked. Callie rolled her eyes and grabbed the plain dark blue tie and wrapped it around his neck. She tied it with precision, her tongue poking out the side of her mouth in concentration. Pulling the tie through the loop she made, she tightened it and stepped back with a smile.

"Perfect" she commented. Mark returned her smile and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips. They were pulled out of their reverie by the doorbell.

"They're here!" Callie said excitingly. She grabbed Mark's hand and raced to the front door and swung it open.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed and jumped to hug her father. Carlos caught his daughter and hugged her tight.

"Hello, mija" he said with a smile, he let her go and held her at arm's length, "How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm good," she looked behind her father and smiled at her mother and brothers. "You just gonna stand there, or are you gonna say 'hi'?" she asked sarcastically. She pushed past her father and hugged her mom.

"Hi momma, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm glad to see you, sweetheart" Alejandra said sweetly, she smiled past Callie towards Mark. She pulled him into her arms and hugged him.

"And how are you, Mark?"

Mark smiled down at the elder woman, "I'm great, excited to have you guys here with us"

Callie hugged both of her brothers, Mark shook hands with all the men and led them all into the house. Mark and Callie led them up the stairs to the 3 guest rooms that they would be staying in for the weekend.

"So, do you guys want to get settle, freshen up a bit, and then maybe we'll go out to dinner later?" Callie asked her mother and father.

They both nodded, "Sounds good, sweetie" her mother agreed.

"Okay, so maybe" Callie looked down at her watch, "About an hour and a half?"

"That's perfect" he father said and kissed her forehead, then walked into the bedroom. Callie and Mark continued down the hall toward their bedroom.

Mark pushed the door open and released a exhausted sigh. He flopped down on the bed and let his eyes slip close. Callie walked to her closet where she picked out an outfit for dinner, she stepped out and smiled at the sleeping man. Dropping her clothes on the dresser she walked toward him and climbed us his body, straddling his hips. Leaning down, she placed a soft kiss to his lips causing him to stir and slowly open his eyes.

"Do you want to stay in tonight?" she asked, "I can pick you up something on the way home" she offered. Mark moved placed his hands on her hips and gently rubbed her tender flesh.

He smiled up at her and brushed the hair out of her face, "No, I'm fine, babe" he paused, and took a deep breath, "I just had a long day." He reached up and brought Callie's head down to place a few more kisses on her plump lips.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "It's fine if you stay in, my parents understand our careers, they wouldn't mind."

Mark silenced her with a long, lingering kiss on her lips that sent shivers down her spine. He sat up and wrapped Callie's legs around his waist and wrapped his arms around her. Callie moaned as Mark pushed his tongue into her mouth and began exploring it. His hands moved to the creamy flesh of her thighs and began massaging the muscles there. Callie trailed her arms up his chest and wrapped them around his neck. She playfully tugged at his lower lip and sucked it between her teeth, erupting a hiss from Mark. He pulled away, leaving them both breathless and gasping for air.

"I'm fine," he reassured her, "Let's go take a shower" he whispered in her ear. Callie smiled and nodded. She then gasped as Mark stood from the bed, her cradled in his arms and pushed his way to the bathroom where he completely forgot about his exhaustion.

2 hours later, the Torres clan plus Mark were seated at one of the finest restaurants in all of Seattle. The conversation was light and fun, they spent the evening catching up on each of their lives. Carlos talked about how his business was going. Cameron and Caleb both talked about new ladies in their lives. Callie caught her family up with what was going on at the hospital and her latest cases. Both she and Mark told them about the weirdest cases that they both had seen over the holiday season.

After dinner, Carlos offered to pay for dinner, the rest of the family headed out, but Mark lagged behind, hoping to catch Carlos alone.

He walked up to the older man, his hands in his pockets, trying to mask how clammy they were. Mark cleared his throat and caught Mr. Torres' attention. "Ah, Mark, what can I do for you?"

"Actually I would like to ask you something"

Carlos nodded led Mark to a quiet part of the restaurant.

"Go ahead"

Mark took a deep breath, "I want to ask Callie to marry me."

Her father simply nodded and motioned for Mark to continue, "And, I was wondering..." he trailed off and ran a hand through his hair, "I was wondering if that would be okay with you" he blurted out.

Carlos stood before him with his arms crossed firmly over his chest. "She's my only little girl, you understand that right?"

Mark nodded.

"And if you hurt her I personally make you eunuch"

Mark gulped and nodded once more. "I understand, sir, I love your daughter, and I plan to treat like the goddess she is."

A smile broke out on Carlos' face, "Then you have my blessing"

Mark perked up and brought the older man into a hug. "Thank you so much!"

Mr. Torres stood with his arms at his side, he then cleared his throat, "Get off me, Mark" he commanded. Mark jumped away from the man and coughed to cover himself up.

"Sorry"

Carlos put a hand on his shoulder, "No, problem, just take care of my little girl"

"I will" he said proudly.

Later at home, Callie was changing out of her dress and turned to Mark who had slipped out of suit and climbed into bed.

"What did you talk to my dad about?" she asked and pulled an old t-shirt over her head.

Mark froze and hurried to find an answer, "Oh, he was just asking me about business stuff"

Callie tilted her head questioningly, "Business stuff?" she asked, clearly knowing he was lying, "And what pray tell is 'business stuff'" she used air quotations to make emphasis.

Waving his hand, Mark dismissed the subject, "It's nothing, Cal," he insisted, "don't worry about it."

Pursing her lips, Callie crossed her arms over her chest and continued dressing in her sleep clothes wordlessly. She then climbed into bed without a word to Mark and turned her back to him. Mark sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. He placed a gentle kiss to her shoulder and nuzzled his nose to her neck.

"Come on, baby" he cooed, "It was nothing, we were just talking" he paused, then continued, "man to man"

Callie stayed silent and pushed his arm off her waist, she then moved further away from him and went to sleep without another word. Mark flopped onto his back and let out a loud sigh. He turned the other way, away from her and angrily fell sleep.

The next morning, Mark rolled over hoping to find Callie's warm body in the spot next to him. His goals of making up after their little disagreement last night were shattered when he realized she wasn't there. He sat up and scanned the room to see if she was there, but flopped back onto his back when he saw no sign of her.

Mark pulled himself out of bed, threw on a t-shirt and padded out of the room. He walked down the stairs and stopped when he heard a pots clattering in the kitchen. Making his way there, he leaned against the doorjamb and watched as Callie worked around the kitchen. He stood there for a while just watching her prepare breakfast and tinker around the kitchen. Realizing that he couldn't stand watching her all day, even if he wanted to, he cleared his throat, causing Callie to jump in surprise.

She looked up and gave him a small smile, "Hey"

"Hi" Mark replied stepping into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, "I could make something else if you want" she offered.

Mark shook his head and came to stop right in front of her, "I'm fine," he reassured her, "but I do want to apologize."

Callie lowered her gaze, "You don't have to" she said, and played with the hem of his shirt, "I should be the one apologizing, I shouldn't have gotten so worked up -" she was cut off by Mark's finger on her lips.

"No, you don't apologize, Callie," he said firmly, "I should've told you the truth, and I'm sorry I lied to you"

Callie shook her head, "Whatever it was, it doesn't matter, it was between you and dad, and that's fine" she said with a smile. She wrapped an arm around his neck and brought his lips down to hers. She teased him with, light, barely there kisses and giggled when Mark groaned and lowered his forehead against hers.

"I love you" he said softly.

"I love you, too" she replied.

Later that night, the entire family was gathered around the dining table, enjoying the feast that Callie and her mother had prepared. Each shared their favorite memories about Thanksgiving, and what they were thankful for. It didn't come as a shock when Mark announced that he was thankful to have Callie in his life. He looked around the table at each person of the Torres clan and finally felt apart of something. Apart of a family. When all was said and done, they migrated to the living room where they enjoyed each other's company, complete with lots of laughs and memories. At around midnight, Carlos and Alejandra bid their goodnights and the boys followed shortly after.

Mark and Callie walked up to their bedroom, and both flopped onto the bed, each letting out an exhausted sigh. Callie rolled to her side and snuggled into the warmth of Mark's chest.

"We made it through Thanksgiving" Mark chuckled and wrapped his arm around her.

"That we did" he replied. He placed a soft kiss to Callie's head and brought her closer to him. Callie yawned and pulled the cover up over both of them and rest her head on Mark's chest. Letting her eyes drift shut, she placed a tender kiss to his chest.

"Good night, babe" she said softly. Quickly, her eyes drifted shut and she soon found sleep.

"Good night, my love" he said and soon fell asleep with a huge grin plastered on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas Eve

Callie Torres was running frantically around the hospital in search of her unlikely friend, Cristina Yang. She knew that Cristina was the only one who could help, and she needed to find her, now. Callie rounded the corner of the 4th floor and spotted the asian woman standing at the nurses' station directing one of her interns where she should be, instead of making puppy eyes at Mark Sloan. Callie watched as Cristina dismissed the younger brunette and took a bite out of an apple. She ran up to the desk and pulled Cristina's arm causing her to choke on the bite of apple she just took.

After clearing her throat Cristina looked up at her former roommate, "Woah Torres! What the hell?" she asked. Callie just stalked through the halls until she came to an empty exam room. She pushed Cristina inside and locked the door.

"Look Torres, I know I'm hot and all, but I'm not sleeping with you" Cristina said holding her hands up.

Callie rolled her eyes and smacked Cristina's shoulder, "Shut up," she demanded, "I need a favor"

Cristina was intrigued by her request, "A favor?" Callie nodded, "What kind of favor?"

"I think I'm pregnant." Callie blurted out. Cristina stood there stunned letting the information sink in.

After a few moments she said, "Wow, so McSteamy got some good swimmers huh?" she asked. Callie once again hit her on the shoulder causing Cristina to wince in pain.

"You want me to do this, your gonna have to stop with the abuse!" she declared, rubbing her arm.

"Okay, sorry"

Cristina smirked, "I am only doing it if you let me in on your spinal fusion patient this afternoon." she stated firmly.

Pursing her lips, Callie nodded, "Fine, whatever," she grabbed Cristina's arm again, "Come on, we have to hurry, I'm suppose to meet Mark for lunch."

Cristina groaned and followed her to get the supplies they needed. Without anyone noticing the two surgeons were able to sneak everything that they needed to find out of Callie was carrying Mark's baby.

30 minutes later, a nurse brought the results up to Cristina, where she read over them quickly and looked at Callie. Callie was ready to burst with the amount of anxiousness that was within her.

"Congratulations, you are now a human incubator." Cristina said with a smile. Callie sat in shock. She wasn't sure whether to be happy, or to be worried. She knew she loved Mark, she wanted to have a family and grow old with him, but she wasn't sure that he wanted the same things. Callie absentmindedly moved her hand over her abdomen and rubbed gently. Tears started to form in her and she looked up at Cristina.

"Please don't cry, I cannot deal with hormonal, crying Callie Torres right now" Cristina stated. Callie chuckled a bit even through her tears and wiped them away with the back of her hand.

Wiping the last of her tears, Callie hopped off the exam table and turned to Cristina, "Thanks Cris" she said genuinely.

Cristina tried to stop the smile that was about to form on her face, she just simply shrugged. "So, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know," Callie said honestly, "I want a baby, I've always wanted a baby," she said with a smile, "But I don't know what Mark wants, whether he wants or family or not"

Cristina scoffed, "Are you kidding? Of course the McSteamer is going to want your baby," she reassured her friend, "I'm surprised you don't have 5 kids by now, with all the sex you and the Manwhore have."

"Shut up," Callie said through her laughter, "I just really have to talk to him." she turned and headed for the door, but stopped at the doorknob and turned back to Cristina, "Thanks again, Cris." She smiled and then walked out the door.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the hospital, Mark Sloan was beaming with pride as he watched his best friend admire his choice of ring.

Derek gave a low whistle as he inspected the 4 carat princess cut diamond ring, he gave it back to Mark and nodded, "She'll love it"

"I hope so" Mark replied.

"If she doesn't marry you for that rock, I will" Derek joked.

Mark punched in on the shoulder and snapped the box shut and placed it back in his coat pocket.

"When are you gonna pop the question?" Derek asked.

Mark's face lit up, "Christmas morning"

"How romantic" Derek teased. He rubbed his shoulder and laughed as Mark through another punch his way.

"Shut up, I am dangerously cheesy" Mark said. He check his watch and jumped up.

"I gotta meet Cal for lunch" He said as he walked away.

"Pussy whipped" Derek called to him as he continued to walk.

"Well if you ever saw her pussy, you'd be whipped too!" Mark laughed and called over his shoulder.

Mark pushed open the cafeteria doors and scanned the room. When he didn't see Callie anywhere he frowned, but stood in line for their food. He found them a table and sat down, waiting for her to arrive. A smile broke out on his face when he spotted her through the crowd and watched her find him. She immediately flashed him a smile and made her way to him. Mark stood as she approached and leaned in for a tender kiss.

"Hey baby, where were you?" Mark asked as he plopped down back into his chair.

Callie nervously swallowed before coming up with a good enough answer, "I was uh, in a consult" she lied.

Mark noticed that she was anxious about something, but he decided to let it go.

"Do you work tomorrow morning?" he asked and unwrapped his sandwich.

Callie shook her head and took half of his sandwich. "No, do you?"

Mark shook his head, "Nope" he said with a smile. His plan to propose would be perfect.

"We get to spend Christmas morning together, at least until everyone shows up for the party later"

"Why does it have to be at our house?" Mark whined. He wanted to spend the entire day with Callie without any interruptions.

"Because, you lost that dumb bet with Shepherd, so it's your own fault." she smirked, "Maybe next time you should bet on something your actually good at" she teased. Mark glared at her and tugged a lock of hair was framing her face.

"I am good at darts," he argued, Callie held up her hands in defeat.

"Well I guess if you were, the party would be at Derek's" she said under her breath. Too bad Mark caught it and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Callie laughed at his actions and moved closer to him.

She gently kissed his cheek, "Just because you're not good at darts, doesn't mean your hands aren't good for other things." she whispered in his ear. Mark tried valiantly to keep the pout on his face, but then Callie darted out her tongue to flick his ear and he was done for. He moved his hands to her head and crushed his lips to hers.

Callie giggled against his mouth as Mark moved his hand lower down her neck and further down her back. She pulled away and slapped his hand as it moved toward her ass.

"Stop it!" she hissed. "We're in the cafeteria, Mark" she reminded him looking around the cafeteria and watched as the nurses openly eyed the two.

Mark chuckled and hung his head, "Fine" he resigned, "Wanna meet me in an on-call room later?" he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrow.

Callie shook her head, "Nope," she watched as the smile fell from his lips, "I have surgeries for the rest of the day."

"Fine!" Mark grumbled. "I guess I'll just have to have my wicked way with you at home then."

Callie smiled wickedly as her pager went off, she pulled it from her waist and grimaced, she leaned over and gave Mark a chaste kiss, "I'll be looking forward to it." she whispered against his lips and got up and left the cafeteria.

By the time Callie got home it was a little after 10pm. Mark had gone home hours before while she got stuck in a trauma that had come in. She was exhausted. Slowly, she pushed open the front door, she shed her coat and continued further into their home. She noticed that the house was unusually quiet, she thought Mark must've been sleeping by now. Making her way to the kitchen, she dropped her keys and purse on the table and moved around the island that stood in the middle and peaked into the fridge. She pulled out a pitcher of water and poured herself a glass. Taking a couple gulps, she noticed a faint light coming from the bedroom. After setting the glass down, she padded her way to the bedroom and gently pushed the door open. A smile immediately appeared on her face at the sight she saw.

There, laying on their king size bed, was a Christmas theme boxer clad Mark Sloan with a red bow wrapped around his waist. He had a huge grin on his face as he watched Callie realize what was going on.

"I have a little early Christmas present for you." Mark said as he crooked a finger motioning for her to come to him. Callie smiled and shed her top as she climbed on the bed and crawled over Mark's body.

"If memory serves, your 'present' is in no way little, Dr. Sloan." she whispered and let her hand graze over his crotch. Mark smirked, god he loved his woman.

"Hmmm.. you must have quite a memory, Dr. Torres," he replied with a smirk,"Do you want to unwrap your present?" Callie nodded and moved her body lower over is and pulled at the string of the bow and tossed it aside. She then hooked her fingers in his boxers and pulled them over his hips. Mark was only to eager to oblige her when she urged his hips to lift off the bed. Callie tossed his boxers behind her shoulder and crawled back up his body. Mark made a swift move and flipped her on her back.

Callie chuckled as Mark moved his lips to her neck and began trailing kisses across her collarbone. His kisses turned into open mouth kisses, his tongue darted out to that extra sensitive spot just behind her ear, that he knew turned her on. Not that she already wasn't. Callie moaned as Mark took her lobe into his mouth and sucked gently. She moved her hands to the back of his head and curled her fingers into his short locks. Mark moved his lips up her jaw and let his tongue graze along her jawline. Callie tugged on his hair and crushed her lips to his. She wrapped her legs around his narrow waist and cradled him between them. Mark's hands trailed down Callie's neck and down her shoulders, where he brought her bra straps down. Reaching under her, he unclasped the red lace bra she wore, without breaking their kiss and tossed it aside. Callie broke away from his as he began kneading the flesh of her breasts. She arched her back, pushing more of herself into his grasp. Mark kissed down her neck, between the valley of her breasts, where he latched onto a pert nipple. He sucked and nipped at the sensitive bud as his hand mimicked his actions on the other dark chocolate nipple.

"Mark, please" Callie rasped as he released the bud with a wet 'pop' and smiled up at her before repeating his actions on the other lonely twin. Callie's hands wrapped around his neck and she pushed more of herself to him. After thoroughly assaulting her perky breasts, Mark licked a path down her chest and over her stomach, he stopped at her navel and swirled his tongue around it before placing a sweet kiss there. He grinned up at her as he undid the button and zipper of her jeans and urged her hips to lift. Mark swiftly pulled her jeans and lace panties over her muscular legs and threw them to the floor. He kissed his way up her leg, lingering at her knee where he tickled the underside, causing Callie to giggle. He continued his way up and licked at the creamy flesh of her right thigh. Finally reaching the her hot, wet center, he breathed in the musky smell that was Callie Torres. He lightly blew over her center that caused shivers to run down Callie's spine. Callie spread her legs for him a little while as he placed her right leg over his shoulder and dove right in. He lapped at her from bottom to top, effectively avoiding her clit. "Please" she pleaded. Callie's hand moved to the top of Mark's head where she urged him to the one spot she needed him to be. Mark chuckled against her sex and latched on to her clit.

Callie nearly screamed as he swirled his tongue around the bundle of nerves. "Mark! Oh my god!" she threaded her hands through his short locks and brought his head closer to her. She hooked her ankles around his head keeping him in place. Mark licked and nipped at her clit and gently sucked as he plunged two thick fingers into her awaiting opening. Callie's hips bucked against his mouth as he simultaneously moved his fingers in and out of her and lapped at her gorging clit. He could tell that she was close to coming when he felt her muscles clamp around his fingers and her back arched off the bed, putting herself into a sitting position. Mark continued his assault on her clit and sucked greedily. Callie clamped her eyes shut and threw her head back as the waves of her orgasm washed through her.

"Oh... fuck!" she managed to choke out as the sensations wracked through her body. She unwrapped her legs from around Mark's head and looked down at him. She was still panting at the aftershock of her orgasm, she lazily smiled down at him and reached down and grabbed his head, bringing him up to her. Mark met her hungry lips and slipped his fingers out of her, he pushed his tongue into her mouth and explored the warmness. Callie wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down with her as he gently pushed her back down onto the bed. Mark settled between her legs and positioned himself at her opening. Gently, he pushed into her in one long stroke and held his weight up on his forearms, not to crush her. Callie pulled away from his lips with a gasp as she felt him go deep into her.

"Oh god" Mark groaned against her neck. He started an easy rhythm, slowly pushing in and out of her. But Callie was having it, she was the hard, fast sex kind of girl. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed him deeper. Mark, never the one to deny her, picked up his pace and slammed in and out of her. Callie's hands moved over his back and clawed at him with her nails. Mark pounded in and out of her, his balls slapping her ass. He moved his mouth to her neck, where he nipped and sucked, his tongue lapping at the sweat that was building up. Callie could feel her orgasm starting to rebuild, and she clamped her vaginal muscles and stifled her moans in the crook of his neck. A few more thrusts, Mark moved his hand between their bodies and quickly found her clit, he began rubbing fast circles around the sensitive nub and sent her down crashing down.

"Mark!" she screamed as her orgasm hit in one sharp quake. Mark, still hard inside her, pulled out and leaned down to watch as she came down from her high. Callie lazily opened her eyes and smiled up at him. Mark leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Get on your knees" he demanded. Callie saw the lust in his eyes, and could only oblige him. She got up on all fours and looked back at him over her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow in his direction as he crawled toward her and plunged deep into her. Callie cried out as he pumped in and out of her.

"Oh! Shit! Mark!" she called out. Mark grabbed her hips and slammed into her from behind. He brought one of his hands up and slapped her hard on her ass. Callie bucked forward and grunted.

"Again" she demanded. Mark smirked and brought his palm back down on her ass leaving his red handprint. He then kneaded the beautiful flesh and leaned down to lick a trail up her spine. Callie moved down to her elbows and pushed more of herself into Mark. She buried her face in the covers and bit down on the comforter to keep herself from shouting. Mark continued to slam in and out of her, feeling the beginning of his orgasm in the tightness of his balls. He reached around her thigh and found her aching clit. He rubbed fast circles around the nub and sent her in the waves of her third orgasm crying out.

"Oh god!" she moaned. Mark plunged into her a few more times until he felt himself let go. He threw his head back and let himself spill into her. Callie lay her cheek against the bed and tried to get her breathing under control. Mark slipped out of her and collapsed beside her. He turned toward her and brushed her slick with sweat bangs out of her face.

Finally catching her breath, Callie licked her lips and smiled at him, "Best present ever" she declared. Mark gave a raspy chuckle and brought her into his arms. He placed a sweet kiss on her shoulder and nuzzled his nose in her hair. He looked up at the clock and smiled, _12:02am_. He realized that this, this moment in bed with the woman he loved, was the perfect moment. Unwrapping his arms around her, he flipped onto his back and reached into his bedside drawer.

Callie turned toward him, "What are you doing?" she asked. Mark found what he was looking for and sat up. He ran a hand through his hair before turning back to Callie. _Buck up, Sloan, its now or never_ He thought to himself.

Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth, "I have another present for you."

"Baby, I'm tired, I don't think I can handle any more 'present' tonight." she said with a yawn.

Mark shook his head, "Not that kind of present." he brought the little black box into her view and smiled as he heard her gasp. He flipped open the box and revealed the 4 carat, diamond ring. Callie lay speechless and looked between Mark and then back at the ring.

"Callie, you're my best friend. And I love you so much. You have given me everything that I didn't even know I wanted. You brought me into your family, and that's all I have ever wished for. I want to have a family of my own with you, Cal. I want to wake up every morning and see your beautiful face. I want come home every night knowing that I'll fall asleep with you in my arms. You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever met. I still try to find a reason why I get deserve to have a woman like you in my life. And I want you to forever remain in it. So, will you marry, Callie Torres?" Callie was in tears by the time he asked her. She could only nod and lunged herself at him. She crushed her lips to his and kissed his cheek, his neck, his eyes, and anywhere she could get his hands on. Mark pulled away from her and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Beautiful" he said with a smile. He brought her hand up to his mouth and placed a tender kiss to her knuckle. Callie looked down at her hand in awe and amazement. She looked back up at him and hugged him with all her might.

"I have present for you, too" she whispered in his ear before slipping out of the bed. She threw on her robe and disappeared down the hall. A minuted later she returned with a small package with a bow wrapped around it. She climbed back onto the bed and gave it to Mark.

He smiled up at her before carefully unwrapping the gift. His eyebrows furrowed as he unwrapped a book for baby names.

"I thought we might start picking out some names." Callie explained. Mark's head shot up and he looked at her in shock.

"Are you saying...does this mean..." he trailed off. Callie nodded with a smile. Mark's face lit up and he enveloped her in his arms and hugged her tight against his chest. Callie snuggled into Mark's chest and gave out a sigh of relief. He pulled back and left a lingering kiss on her lips.

"We're having a baby" he said with a smile.

"And we're getting married" Callie said with an equally beautiful smile.

Mark cupped Callie's cheeks and stared at the best thing that had ever happened to him. "Merry Christmas, Callie"

Callie leaned into his embrace and looked up at him. "Merry Christmas, Mark"


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas - 10 years later

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Its Christmas!" Their four year old, Julian Sloan announced. He hoped up onto their bed and began jumping up and down, effectively waking up his parents. Callie groaned as she opened one eye and squeezed them tightly closed. Mark yawned and sat up, he ran a hand through his hair and grabbed the blue-eyed, brown-haired boy, pulling him into his arms.

"Merry Christmas, Buddy" Mark placed a kiss to his son's dark locks and hugged him close.

"Merry, Christmas Dad!" the young boy exclaimed. Mark released his son and looked over at his still sleeping wife.

"Why don't you go wake up your sister, we'll be right down, bud"

"Kay!" the little boy shouted and dashed out of his parents room and down the hall toward his sisters.

Mark leaned over and pushed the hair out of his wife's face. "Wake up, baby" he said softly. Callie stirred and flipped onto her back and smiled up at her husband. Mark leaned down and lightly touched his lips to hers. Callie wrapped her hand around his neck and deepened the kiss, she playfully nipped at his lower lip and ran her tongue across it to soothe the pain. Mark dug his fingers into her dark mane and moaned against her lips. They were tugged out of their heated session by their four year old son.

"Mom! Dad! I wanna open presents!" he demanded.

Mark chuckled and pressed his forehead against Callie's, "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" she replied. They quickly got up and threw their robes on and made their way to the living room. Their son was hopping around and jumped when he saw his parents. Mark walked over to their daughter, who was now the age of 9 and placed a kiss to her forehead. Abigail Sloan was a clone of her mother. She had Callie's big brown eyes, her raven-colored hair. Another thing she had inherited from her mother was the fact that she didn't like her sleep interrupted, so when her brother came barging into her room, the only thing stopping her from doing anything was the fact that it was Christmas.

Callie walked over to her daughter, who seated on the couch and plopped down next to her. She ran her fingers through her daughter's hair and kissed the side of her head. "Merry Christmas, Mija"

"Merry Christmas, Mami" her daughter replied with a yawn. Callie gently rubbed her daughter's back as she watched her son dive into the presents under the tree.

The Sloan family spent the entire morning, unwrapping gifts, sipping on hot cocoa and sharing the time as a family. After two hours of non-stop family time, they all headed back to their bedrooms for a much needed nap. Callie's parents were arriving later in the day for the Christmas party that Mark and Callie got roped into throwing once again. Callie shed her robe and climbed back into bed and under the covers. Mark stood at the doorway watching as his wife found a comfortable spot and began to drift off to sleep. He shed his own robe and climbed in behind her, wrapping and arm around her waist. Callie clasped her hand with his and brought it tight around her. Mark kissed the side of her head and sighed in happiness.

"Hey, Callie?"

"Yeah, babe?" she asked, feeling herself begin to drift off.

"I love you"

Callie felt a smile upon her lips, she intertwined her fingers through her husbands, "I love you, too."


End file.
